one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ermac vs Gallade
Ermac vs Gallade is ZackAttackX's fifty-fourth One Minute Melee. Description Mortal Kombat vs Pokemon! Two psychic fighters battle - who comes out ahead? Intro 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! ONE VICTOR! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Location: Twist Mountain - Pokemon Black and White. Deep in the caves of Twist Mountain, Gallade wandered through the caverns, searching for the outdoors without much luck. The Blade Pokemon eventually stumbled across a large rock of ice, but no exit to be found. He turned to leave, but someone dropped down from above and blocked the exit. The figure turned out to be Ermac, who seemingly wanted to test Gallade, summoning a ball of psychic power to his hand. Gallade drew his blades, ready for the battle. IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOUR SKILL! FIGHT! Ermac tossed the ball of energy at Gallade, who easily cut through it, using Slash at its opponent. Ermac teleported behind Gallade and punched the Pokemon in the back of the head. Gallade staggered forward, and Ermac continued to attack, striking the Pokemon with several punches to the jaw and body, then with a stiff kick, blasted Gallade back towards the icy rock. Gallade stood back up and focused, using Swords Dance to raise its Attack power. The Pokemon then cast a Psycho Cut towards Ermac, who teleported in front of Gallade, striking for the Blade Pokemon's chin. Gallade weaved to the side, catching Ermac in the jaw with a Slash before kneeing him back towards the small stairwell. Ermac bounced off the steps and Gallade used Fury Cutter multiple times. Ermac took a few of the hits, but eventually grabbed Gallade by the arms and planted a kick to its gut. Ermac then hoisted Gallade into the air, using his Mystic Float technique to hover, then slammed Gallade into the ceiling, dragging the Pokemon's head against the rocks, then tossed him to the ground. Gallade landed with a thud, and Ermac summoned more balls of psychic energy to his side, tossing them all towards his grounded foe. Gallade performed a kip-up to stand back up and slashed through the incoming attacks. Ermac tried to be sneaky and catch Gallade out with a Dive Kick, but the Blade Pokemon flipped away and slashed Ermac in the chest with an Aerial Ace attack, then swooped back around and aimed for the neck. Without turning around, Ermac reached behind him and seized Gallade in a telekinetic grip. He hurled the Pokemon into the wall of the cave, which slowly began to crumble. The room began to tremble and rocks were raining down from the ceiling as the cave was about to collapse within itself. The battle raged on however. Gallade cast a Psycho Cut towards his foe, which Ermac teleported away from, reappearing in the air. He grabbed multiple rocks and boulders that were falling and tossed them towards Gallade, who rushed towards the levitating Ermac, jumping from boulder to boulder, using them as leverage to reach his foe and wrap his arm around the telekinetic's neck, dragging him towards the ground. He planted Ermac head first into the floor, but Ermac held onto Gallade's arm, dragging the Pokemon to the ground, pinning it down and punching away at it. Gallade blocked the attacks with raised arms before delivering a headbutt to Ermac's face, bashing his foe back using the spike on his head to stun him long enough to deliver Close Combat, striking true with a flurry of punches and kicks, before finishing the barrage off with a devastating right hook, which knocked Ermac out and sent him toppling into the icy rock. K.O! The injured Pokemon wasted no time in escaping the crumbling cave, rushing for the exit before he was crushed under the rocks, leaving his unconscious foe behind. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... GALLADE!Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees